


It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife

by bevben68



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, evan peters pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevben68/pseuds/bevben68
Summary: Evan Peters needs a hookup but finds much more.
Relationships: Taissa Farmiga/Evan Peters, Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon
Kudos: 7





	It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife, and in this case it was true, though not as obvious at first. While his acting career (the only thing he'd ever cared about) was going phenomenally well, Evan still felt unfulfilled. Initially he had chalked it up to a lack of purpose, so he threw himself into his career. But soon that fell short too and he was back to the drawing board. He tried therapy, yoga, veganism, and pretty much anything you could think of , but still no success. Until it dawned on him one day after filming a particularly spicy scene with taissa Farmiga, he needed a hookup. It had been years since he’d had sex and it showed. He couldn't act the part of a passionate character, while being celibate himself. He needed a little method acting, he just needed to find out where he could get it.

Evan’s POV

I hate this stupid fucking rubber suit. I hate the way it clings to my body, I hate its stench, I hate the feeling of latex, and god i hate the way this entire fucking studio can see every crook and cranny my body has to offer. I feel eyes burning into my back and swivel to see Tarissa looking in my direction studiously,  
“what do you want T” I shout across the set.  
“Nothing” she bites back  
She turns away, her body looks slumped, and the room seems 10 degrees colder than it did 5 minutes ago. I just turn and head for my trailer. She's never acted like this before, I mean she's always a bit guarded but you have to be in this business. You can't go around divulging your secrets to people who’ll sell them to the daily mail for a quick buck. I shoot her a quick text, “hey T , u good?” and shut off my phone. My trailer is plain, some would say even mind-numbingly so, but I like it. Its tan walls and popcorn ceiling have been my refuge these past few weeks. Its hard getting used to a new cast of people and a new role. A sharp ping from my phone interrupts my daydream. Its Tarissa, “ you looked mad today, is it me?”. I hunch over at my desk, I knew this would happen, I always seem to damage anything I cross paths with. Even sweet Tarissa.


End file.
